Can You Find Me In The Rain?
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: You found me in the rain. You always seem to find me. You are my soul mate, Elliot Stabler. I love you so damn much," she told him. Her voice filled with so much love and respect. Elliot claimed her lips with his and started the hot, passionate kiss.


**A/N: Here is a short one chapter story I thought of a couple nights ago. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a cold, wet, stormy, late Saturday night and the detectives in The Special Victims Unit of the sixteenth precinct in Manhattan had just closed a cruel and sadistic case, which had had them practically running around in circles looking for a serial rapist/murder. They had been looking for him for close to eighty hours and they were drained. Physically and emotionally.

Out of the man's eight girls, he kidnapped and raped, they had only been to save one. His last victim. A seventeen year old from Brooklyn Heights.

Exiting the building, Olivia sighed and pulled the hood from her coat over her head. She hadn't brought her car with her that morning because it wasn't supposed to be raining. She didn't want Elliot to take her home, plus it was too late he had already left a few minutes before, and she couldn't be bothered trying to stop a cab, so she decided that she would walk home, to clear her mind. Too many thoughts were running rampant through her mind and knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight despite how tired she was.

Sticking her now freezing, wet hands into her sweatshirt pockets beneath her coat, Olivia sighed and insisting became aware of the wetness on my face, which was not the rain. She was crying. Detective Olivia Benson was actually crying.

With a groan of frustration, Olivia took a hand out of her pocket again and wiped away the tears, which had blended with the falling rain that was wetting her face.

As she wiped away her tears, her nose caught a whiff of Elliot's cologne on her hand. She had forgotten that she had borrowed this navy blue NYPD sweatshirt from Elliot the night before when she started to feel cold from the air conditioning in the precinct, which had been turned on to relief the stuffy feeling in the squad room from the flurry of activity of the working detectives.

The aroma of Elliot's cologne was calming for Olivia and it helped her to relax a little as she walked in the rain, ignoring the fact that she was getting soaked.

A crack of thunder startled Olivia out of her reverie and she looked around her, at her surroundings. She had been walking in the wrong direction. Five blocks in the opposite direction to be exact. Her subconscious mind had been leading her to Elliot's apartment. Exhaling a deep breath, she shook her head but continued walking the rest of the way to her partner's home.

Just a block away, Olivia could sense someone up ahead in front of her. Slowly, she looked up and courtesy of the street light, she saw Elliot.

He was standing there with an umbrella keeping him dry and a smile on his face as he looked in to her beautiful brown eyes. Quickly, he rushed over to her and started to shelter her from the heavy falling rain, concerned with how drenched she was.

"Baby, what on Earth are you doing walking in the rain?" he asked guiding her toward his building with a hand on the small of her back.

With a sigh of contentment, Olivia leaned into Elliot and rested her head on his shoulder as she walked in step with him. "I needed to clear my head," she finally confessed after a long pause. Her voice almost inaudible over the pounding of the big, thick drops of rain on the cracked and dirty sidewalk at their feet as they turned the corner on to Elliot's street.

"Liv, there are better ways of doing that then walking in the pouring rain. You're going to make yourself sick, we need to get you out of these cold, drenched clothes, into a hot shower, then into some dry, warm clothes," he said and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. The sweet smell of fruit. Mixed with the faint smell of her perfume, which Elliot didn't know the name of but he loved the smell of it.

Before they could walk into the building, Olivia stopped Elliot and cupped her face in her hands, looking him in his calming blue eyes, getting lost in them.

Elliot dropped the umbrella and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the small of her back. He slipped his hands up underneath her shirt and caressed her bare, cold, wet back.

"You found me in the rain. You always seem to find me. You are my soul mate, Elliot Stabler. I love you so damn much," she told him. Her voice filled with so much love and respect.

Elliot claimed her lips with his and started the hot, passionate kiss before reluctantly pulling away when they both in dire need of oxygen. "You're my soul mate too, beautiful. I love you with everything in me," he replied and kissed her again.

They were kissing in the rain, unconcerned that they were both drenched to the bone. Olivia more so then Elliot.

When they finally pulled away the second time, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and bent over to pick up the umbrella, which had been sitting in a large puddle of dirty water. "Let's head inside, Liv, we're drenched and we don't want to get sick."

"Not yet," Olivia said, just loud enough for Elliot to hear over the still pouring rain as she looked into his eyes again. She never had enough of staring into her lover's cerulean blue eyes. She smiled as water just dripped down her face. "I like it out here right now. Although you might have something to do with it," she smirked.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Elliot stated romantically and delicately wiped away the water that was dripping off the tip of her nose.

Just like she did after each time Elliot told her how beautiful or gorgeous she was, Olivia blushed. "No, I'm not. I'm just me," she denied softly.

Caressing her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, Elliot shook his head and then nuzzled noses with her. "Yes, you are, Livvy. You always deny it but you are. How many times do I need to prove it to you? If I need to prove it to you every day and night for the rest of our lives, I will, baby," he promised her before planting a kiss on her lips.

Olivia couldn't help but smile, the red blush still evident on her cheeks, as Elliot ran his thumb along her moist lips, waiting for her to answer him. "Oh, I believe you, El," she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forearms on his shoulders. "But the every morning and night bit sounded extremely nice," she said with a seductive wink before nuzzling noses with him. Nuzzling of noses was their special thing. They were often caught nuzzling noses because they weren't much into public displays of affection.

Elliot and Olivia both knew that they loved each other, they didn't need or have to show or prove it to anyone, which was how they managed to keep their relationship a secret from the squad for so long. They had been a couple for close to three years before they were finally caught.

Elliot grinned his trade mark shit eating grin and gently nipped his girlfriend's bottom lip. "Yes, it does sound extremely nice, doesn't it? And I plan to keep the promise, beautiful," he promised again, taking her hand in his hand, lightly caressing the back of it with his thumb. "Now, let's head inside. We'll both probably be so sick in the morning."

"Yeah," Olivia replied through a yawn and allowed Elliot to guide her inside the apartment building. "You found me, El. You always do. No matter what happens you always do and I don't know what I would do if something happened and you didn't or couldn't find me, to rescue me. I need you, Elliot Stabler," she suddenly confessed for the first time.

They stepped in to the elevator and just as the silver doors slid shut, Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's mid section, resting his hands on the small of her back and rested his forehead against hers. "I need you too, baby. And from now on we will be there for one another. We will find each other anywhere, even in the rain," he whispered and kissed her on the lips again. A kiss that Olivia deepened as they stumbled out of the elevator and toward Elliot's apartment.


End file.
